


knowledge is power (delicious power)

by ElasticElla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Femslash, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “This seems like a dangerous spell,” Padma repeats for what feels like the millionth time, and Parvati rolls her eyes.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	knowledge is power (delicious power)

**Author's Note:**

> last day for [sapphic stuffing stockers](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/23621.html) \o/

“This seems like a dangerous spell,” Padma repeats for what feels like the millionth time, and Parvati rolls her eyes. 

“It’s only for me and Lavender, a little autumn fun. C’mon, you know it’s her favorite.” 

Padma’s eyes narrow, “Uh huh. Like that water to espresso spell?” 

Parvati fake gasps, “Your dearest Hermione needed a little something to keep studying, should I not have shared-”

Padma sighs, and Parvati bites back a grin. “Fine, fine. But seriously, try to keep this to yourselves. It could wreck absolute havoc and I _don’t_ need a detention on my record.” 

Smiling, Parvati crosses her fingers behind her back, “Promise.” 

“I’m going to regret this,” Padma mutters, but all the same, teaches Parvati the charm. 

(Sure enough, by Monday morning the spell has spread and every single dish in the Great Hall has been charmed with pumpkin spice flavoring.)


End file.
